Different Person
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: YunJae Fic. Kim Jaejoong menemukan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya, Jung Yunho yang selama ini sangat menyayanginya tiba-tiba datang untuk membunuhnya dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Kebingungan melandanya. Yunho yang datang kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari Yunho yang dia kenal. Warn Inside. Special for Mjjeje YRI. RnR please :


Fic ini khusus kupersembahkan untuk Couple RPku, Mjjeje_YRI. Happy 3rd month anniversary Boo~ Gomawo, sudah mau jadi pasangan Yunnie selama 3 bulan ini. Saranghae ^_^

DBSKYunho_YRI

**Diferent Person**

**Author : Mecha**

**Pair : YunJae**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typos, bad EYD, alur berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangan lain**

**Desclaimer : YunJae and all cast belong to god.**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong menemukan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya, Jung Yunho yang selama ini sangat menyayanginya tiba-tiba datang untuk membunuhnya dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Kebingungan melandanya. Yunho yang datang kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari Yunho yang dia kenal.**

****** the story begin ******

"Sial! Kemana dia!"

"Tadi dia berlari ke arah sini tuan!"

"Cari! Dia tidak mungkin jauh!"

Suara teriakkan yang saling bersahut-sahutan terdengar memecah kesunyian bangunan tua bekas pabrik di pinggir kota Seoul ini. Suara itu berasal dari sekumpulan orang, sekitar 6 atau 7 orang namja berbadan kekar yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang.

"Hhh… hhh… ah…hah…" di sudut pabrik, seorang namja lain yang sepertinya bukan bagian dari kelompok namja yang berteriak-teriak tadi sedang meringkuk di balik drum besar untuk menyembunyikan diri. Mungkin, namja inilah yang dicari oleh orang-orang itu.

Mata namja yang sedang bersembunyi itu bergerak liar, menandakan kepanikan. Tangan berbalut kulit putih susu miliknya mencengkram erat baju di bagian jantungnya, berusaha menenangkan benda vital di dalam sana agar tidak terlalu berisik.

"Itu dia! Di balik drum besar itu!" seseorang berteriak membuat namja yang sedang bersembunyi itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika itu pula mata bulatnya membelalak dan rahangnya mengeras. Dia tau pasti teriakan itu ditujukan untuknya. Terbukti dari banyaknya suara langkah kaki yang menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Dia ketahuan.

"Sial!" makian pendek keluar dari bibirnya ketika orang-orang tadi makin mendekat ke arahnya. Dia berdiri dan berusaha lari. Lari untuk menyelamatkan diri, seperti yang dilakukannya sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Namja berkulit putih itu berlari sambil sesekali melompati drum-drum yang tergeletak di lantai. Meskipun kaki dan tubuhnya mulai lelah, dia tidak berhenti. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan orang-orang ini lakukan padanya kalau sampai dia tertangkap, yang dia tahu pasti, mereka semua bukan orang baik.

"Mau kemana eh?" tanpa dia duga, dihadapannya muncul seseorang yang sepertinya teman dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Dia berusaha menghentikan laju larinya. Ayolah… siapa yang akan terus berlari ke depan kalau di depanmu sendiri ada pria berotot yang badannya saja dua kali lebih besar dari pada badanmu?

"Dapat kekeke…" terlambat. Tangan namja itu sudah dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh si pria besar.

"Lepas, sialan!" dia mencoba berontak, menarik-narik tangannya, memukul-mukul si pria besar itu, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Cengkeraman di tangannya malah makin terasa kuat.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi hhh… berhentilah berontak. Kau sudah tertangkap." orang yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok pengejar ini mendekat ke arah namja berkulit putih yang dipanggilnya 'Kim Jaejoong'.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa-"

"Kenapa mengejarmu?" pria besar yang mencengkram tangan Jaejoong ikut bicara. "Kami hanya menjalankan perintah." lanjutnya sambil memamerkan seringaian lebar.

"Perintah?"

"Ini Kim Jaejoong?" suara lain terdengar membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana segera menoleh ke asal suara. Orang-orang yang mengejar Jaejoong langsung membungkuk hormat melihat siapa gerangan yang datang mengusik kegiatan mereka.

"Yun…" lain halnya dengan mereka yang membungkuk hormat, Jaejoong melukiskan senyuman kecil di bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok tegap seorang namja yang baru datang itu. Namja dengan wajah kecil dan matanya yang tajam. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Jung Yunho, kekasih yang selalu melindunginya. Yunho akan menyelamatkannya, itu pikiran Jaejoong.

"Ne, Tuan. Namja ini yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Harap berikan perintah tuan." si ketua bicara lagi.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. Apa tidak salah? Sosok tegap itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Biasanya, saat mendengar kata 'Yunnie', namja itu akan langsung menjawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi ini? mengenalnya pun sepertinya tidak.

"Yun… Yunnie-ah?" lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu hanya menatapnya saja. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tidak tersenyum untuknya. Dan mata itu… mata yang biasanya menatapnya dengan sayang, kini hanya memandanginya datar. Kalimat seperti 'benarkah ini Yunho yang selama ini kukenal' berputar-putar dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

"Langsung bunuh. Waktu kita tidak banyak." akhirnya… akhirnya suara yang sedari tadi di tunggu seorang Kim Jaejoong keluar. Itu suara Yunhonya, jadi tidak mungkin yang ada di depannya ini orang lain. Tapi apa itu tadi? Bunuh?

'Bunuh? Siapa? Siapa yang akan mereka bunuh? Mungkinkah… aku?' pikiran Jaejoong langsung melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia sedang berada di rumahnya yang nyaman bersama adik sepupunya, Changmin saat orang-orang ini datang. Changmin yang memang suka bercanda mengaku dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong saat orang-orang ini menanyakan tentangnya.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong yang sedang berada di kamarnya mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar dan saat dia keluar untuk melihat, dia hanya menemukan adiknya yang sudah babak belur penuh luka dan darah di lantai, dikelilingi beberapa orang pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Jaejoong panik. Dia sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa terdiam membatu. Dan dalam kepanikan yang melandanya, Jaejoong sempat mendengar adiknya itu memintanya untuk lari dengan suara yang kecil, sangat lirih. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Tertangkap.

'Mereka semua hanya menerima perintah.' Jaejoong sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya sudah berdiri mengelilinginya. 'Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin mereka semua suruhan Yunnie.'

BUAGHHH

"Aaaakh!" Jaejoong tersungkur ke tanah saat salah seorang dari mereka memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu. Cairan merah kental langsung mengalir keluar dari luka di kepala Jaejoong. Membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ssh…" Susah payah Jaejoong berusaha bangun. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang bagian yang terkena pukulan tadi, berusaha meredakan sakit yang dirasanya pada bagian itu. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat reaksi Yunnienya, Yunnienya pasti khawatir melihatnya terluka.

Tapi kecewa sepertinya harus ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Jaejoong. Jangankan khawatir, Yunho di depannya malah tersenyum kecil. Semakin menguatkan dugaan Jaejoong bahwa orang-orang ini memang suruhan Yunnienya.

Saat balok-balok kayu kembali menghantam tubuhnya, Jaejoong menutup mata, membayangkan Yunnie yang dia kenal, menggali semua kenangan tentang namja yang selalu tersenyum itu, bukan orang dingin yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

_**Flashback**_

"Yunnie-ah?" Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya dari arah dapur, memanggil Yunho yang saat ini sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen entah apa di tangannya. Saat ini Yunho sedang berada di rumah Jaejoong, dia memang selalu menginap di rumah kekasihnya ini setiap hari sabtu.

"Iya Boo? Ada apa?" Yunho menurunkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya, melihat ke arah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya itu datang menghampirinya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho, duduk di sampingnya dan menjauhkan dokumen-dokumen milik Yunho dari jangkauan namja berwajah kecil itu. "Istirahat sebentar Yunnie, kau sudah mengerjakan ini semua sejak siang tadi, sekarang hampir waktu makan malam." Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk melepas kaca mata baca yang dipakai Yunho sambil merapikan rambut namja itu.

"Ne?" Yunho terlihat tidak yakin dengan waktu yang disebutkan kekasihnya. Matanya bergerak ke arah dinding di mana jam mungil berbentuk bulat tergantung indah, dan benar saja, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Astaga… mian Boo, aku lupa waktu. Mian, bukannya menemanimu, aku malah sibuk dengan semua ini, mian." mata kecil itu menunjukkan penyesalan yang besar.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. Yunnienya memang suka lupa waktu kalau sudah serius mengerjakan sesuatu dan dia sudah paham itu. "Gwenchana, sekarang berdiri, kau harus-"

"Makaaaaaan~!" Yunho langsung berlari ke arah dapur meninggalkan Jaejoong yang melongo di tempat. Hei, kemana perginya tatapan penuh rasa bersalah Yunho tadi? Jaejoong kini ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang tengah.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong tersadar dan segera menyusul Yunho "Yah! Yunnie! Mandi!" teriak Jaeoong kesal melihat Yunho sudah duduk di meja makan dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Nanti Boo, makan dulu." Yunho menatap tak berdosa kekasihnya yang sudah sangat kesal.

"Nanti apa? Setelah makan pasti bilang mengantuk. Mandi Bear~!"

"Janji deh, janji. Habis makan langsung mandi."

"Shireo~! Beruang bau!"

Dan adegan tarik menarik pun terjadi.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

"Na nana na~" Jaejoong bersenandung riang sambil menggosok setiap helai rambut Yunho dengan shampoo di tangannya. Pada akhirnya seorang Kim Jaejoong menang, Yunho berhasil ditariknya dan diceburkan ke dalam bathub.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Yunho terduduk di lantai dengan tampang cemberutnya, sementara kepalanya dia letakkan di pangkuan Jaejoong yang saat ini duduk di pinggiran bathub.

"Kenapa kau ini susah sekali disuruh mandi sih? Seperti anak kecil saja." Jaejoong meratakan busa shampoo ke seluruh rambut Yunho. "Entah apa kata semua relasimu kalau mereka tau kau ini pemalas." Jaejoong memijat-mijat kecil kepala namja kesayangannya itu.

"Aku jadi ingin bilang pada seluruh dunia, Jung Yunho, namja yang memimpin perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan dan Asia malas mandi. Pasti jadi he-ng? Yun?" karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong menjulurkan kepalanya, mengintip wajah Yunho di pangkuannya. "Oh… tidur?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Dia meletakkan botol shampoo yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Yunho, berusaha membangunkan namja yang sering dipanggilnya beruang besar ini. "Yun, bangun… nanti masuk angin."

"Ngh…" Yunho terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu duduk tegak. Dia masih linglung, gayanya persis seperti anak kecil yang baru dibangunkan ibunya, membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Lelah sekali eoh?" Yunho mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong, sepertinya kesadarannya mulai terkumpul lagi. "Sabar ne, tinggal ini lalu selesai." Jaejoong langsung mengguyur kepala Yunho dengan air dari shower.

"DINGIN BOO~!" reflek, Yunho berdiri dan menerjang memeluk Jaejoong membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam bathub.

"Yunnnnniiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Aduduh, ampun… jangan dijewer, appo…"

_**Flashback End**_

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak pukulan yang sudah diterimanya. Selama dia memikirkan Yunho tadi, dia tidak merasakan apapun selain 'bahagia'. Tapi saat dia mangangkat kepalanya lagi dan bertatapan dengan Yunho di depannya. Dia langsung merasakan 'sakit' yang bekali-kali lipat daripada sakitnya sekarang. Mata itu… terlalu dingin.

Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya ragu kalau namja dihadapannya ini adalah Yunho yang dia kenal. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Yunho memang tegas, selalu berwibawa, disegani di manapun dia berada dan tidak tersentuh karena dia seperti beruang yang siap menerkam lawan-lawannya, sama seperti sosok di hadapannya sekarang.

Tapi biasanya di hadapan Jaejoong, semua itu akan hilang. Hanya di depan Jaejoong dia akan berubah menjadi bayi beruang yang jahil, suka menggoda, nakal, selalu membuatnya kesal, kekanakan dan manja, juga sangat butuh perhatian serta selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Pandangan Jaejoong mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, sudah terlalu banyak luka didapatnya. Darahnya pun sudah membanjiri lantai pabrik yang kotor, membuat dia semakin terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Cukup. Kerja bagus. Bayaran akan segera kutransfer."

Akhirnya, Jaejoong tidak lagi merasakan pukulan di tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang memukulnya benar-benar sudah berhenti.

"Ne. terima kasih tuan, senang berbisnis dengan anda."

"Hm. Kita pergi."

"Baik."

Dan… mereka pergi. Diantara sekaratnya, Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang menyiksanya berjalan menjauh. Mungkin mereka pikir Jaejoong sudah terlalu lemah, dia tidak akan lagi bisa bertahan, jadi lebih baik ditinggal. Dan memang, Jaejoong sendiripun yakin ajalnya sudah dekat.

'Yunnie… wae?' air mata kembali turun dari kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup. 'Kau juga pergi? Kenapa kau pergi bersama mereka?' jari tangannya bergerak-gerak kecil, seakan-akan ingin menggapai. Kalau bisa, dia ingin sekali menggapai punggung Yunnienya yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh.

'Yunnie...' tidak ada yang menjawab seorang Kim Jaejoong karena semua kalimatnya tadi hanya dia ucapkan dalam hatinya saja. Bicarapun dia sudah tidak punya tenaga.

'Jangan pergi…'

'Aku di sini, Boo…' ada yang menjawab.

'… Yun?' entah Jaejoong berhalusinasi atau tidak, dia seakan mendengar suara Yunho yang selama ini dia kenal menyahutnya. 'Yun?' panggilnya sekali lagi dalam hati, berharap suara tadi akan menjawab lagi. Air mata semakin deras keluar dari bola mata indahnya yang semakin redup.

'Ne, Yunnie di sini. Uljima~ nae BabyBoo, jangan menangis. Yunnie tidak suka Boo menangis.' Suara itu menjawab lagi dan meski tubuhnya sudah babak belur serta mati rasa, Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada yang menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut dan mengelusnya.

Sentuhan ini… sentuhan yang biasanya dia dapatkan dari Yunho saat menjelang tidur. Sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya tenang dan masuk ke alam mimpi dengan damai. Jaejoong menutup mata menikmati elusan di kepalanya. Meski susah, bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil.

'Tidurlah.' kata suara tadi lagi.

'Ne…' Jaejoong bisa merasakan matanya semakin berat. Kesadarannya hampir hilang seluruhnya. 'Jangan tinggalkan a-'

'Tidak akan. aku janji akan ada di sampingmu saat kau membuka mata nanti. Tidurlah sayang. Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Saat bangun nanti, semuanya akan hilang.' Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Dia menutup matanya. Meyakinkan diri kalau ini semua memang cuma mimpi buruk dan saat bangun nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Yunnienya. Yunnienya akan menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

'Ne, gomawo' dan akhirnya Jaejoong benar-benar tertidur. Tertidur di bekas pabrik besar yang tidak akan pernah didatangi lagi. Tidak masalah, Jaejoong tidak butuh orang lain untuk datang membangunkannya. Dia, tidur untuk selamanya dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

Napas terakhir seorang Kim Jaejoong terhembus. Meski tubuhnya penuh luka, wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang, bibirnya pun mengukir senyuman seakan-akan di saat terakhirnya dia tetap bahagia meskipun tubuhnya penuh luka. Sosok cantik itu meninggal dengan tenang.

"Berhenti di sini Yoochun."

"Ne, Tuan?"

"Berhenti."

"Ne. Pak, berhenti di sini sebentar" Yoochun berbicara pada supir di depannya dan mobil mewah yang mereka tumpang langsung menepi.

Yoochun menoleh mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi. "Tuan, anda mau kemana?" Orang yang dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh Yoochun tidak menyahut. Setelah keluar dari mobil, dia terus berjalan lurus ke tempat tujuannya.

Dia, namja bermata tajam dengan wajah kecilnya, namja yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja menghilangkan nyawa seorang namja yang tak bersalah. Namja itu, namja dari keluarga Jung.

"Hyung… aku datang." Katanya sambil berjongkok duduk. "Perusahaan semakin berkembang. Aku melakukan semuanya lebih baik darimu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." tangannya terangkat untuk merampikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Lama namja itu terdiam, menikmati suasana sepi di sekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa aroma segar.

"Hyung. soal Kim Jaejoong yang pernah kau bicarakan itu… Kau ingat? Kau pernah memintaku menjaganya. Katamu mungkin kau tidak akan bisa lagi ada di sampingnya."

"Mian, aku tidak bisa menjaganya sesuai keinginanmu." katanya lagi sambil menatap ke arah 'hyung'nya. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan dan tidak ada waktu luang untuk orang tersayangmu itu" dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Tuan U-Know, kita hampir terlambat untuk pertemuan dengan pemimpin perusahaan Choi."

"Ne." sahutnya menanggapi perkataan Yoochun yang baru saja datang. Dia segera berjalan melewati bawahannya yang datang menjemput itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berbahagia Hyung, aku sudah mengirim Jaejoong ke akhirat juga, sama seperti yang kulakukan padamu. Kalian bisa bersama sekarang." bisik namja itu pelan.

"Seharusnya kau bilang terima kasih, Yunho-hyung…" sosok itu, U-know, berjalan meninggalkan tempat hyungnya 'tidur'. Di tempat itu tertulis indah ukiran:

_**Jung Yunho**_

_**Birth: 6 Februari 1986**_

_**Death: 26 Agustus 2012**_

Jung U-Know, adik kembar Jung Yunho yang selama ini tinggal di Amerika. Dia membunuh Hyung sekaligus saudara kembarnya sendiri karena 'iri'dengan semua yang telah didapatkan hyungnya itu.

Kini U-Know sudah menggantikan posisi Yunho di semua tempat. Scenario yang dia buat benar-benar sempurna, seolah-olah dia sampai di Korea saat dihubungi hyungnya telah meninggal dunia.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang mencurigainya karena alibinya yang sempurna. Semua aset keluarga Jung kini telah diserahkan padanya karena hanya tinggal dia satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Jung yang tersisa. Licik.

***** END *****

_**Epilog**_

Sepeninggal U-know kembali ke mobil mereka, Yoochun tetap di tempatnya berdiri. Dia diam memandangi nisan tuan mudanya yang telah meninggal lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Hyung, istirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Aku, U-know-ssi dan orang-orang kepercayaanmu, kami semua berjanji akan menemukan orang yang sudah membunuhmu, juga membalas perlakuannya padamu." Yoochun menegakkan badan dan ikut tersenyum melihat foto tuan mudanya yang sedang tersenyum di bawah nisannya.

"Aku pamit dulu hyung…" Yoochun berbalik, berjalan menjauhi makam tuan muda yang sangat dihormati dan sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri itu.

"_Kau sudah meninggal ternyata."_ Yoochun berhenti. Dia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dia mengernyit bingung. Ini seperti suara Jaejoong, pacar hyungnya yang pernah dikenalkan padanya.

"_Mian Boo, Yunnie meninggal tidak bilang-bilang dulu."_ Mata Yoochun memanas. Suara itu… itu suara Yunho. Meskipun suara U-know dan Yunho sangat mirip, Yoochun yang sudah bersama Yunho bertahun-tahun dapat mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik.

"_Pabbo! Mana ada meninggal bilang-bilang dulu Yunnie! Memangnya kalau malaikat maut dsudah didepanmu kau masih sempat ambil handphone dan menelpon untuk izin mau mati eoh?"_ Yoochun berbalik dan matanya seketika langsung melotot. Di depannya, dia melihat dengan jelas, sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam balutan pakaian putih bersih.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Yoochun. Di hadapannya kini dia melihat Jaejoong sedang menjewer telinga tuan mudanya, Yunho. Adegan yang sudah sering dia lihat saat menemani Yunho ke rumah Jaejoong.

"_Aduh, appo. Siapa tau sempat kan?"_ Yunho berusaha membela diri, walaupun dengan pembelaan yang tidak masuk akal. _"Sudahlah, lupakan. Yang penting kita sudah bersama sekarang. Bogoshippo BabyBoo"_ Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"_Yunnie bersyukur Boo meninggal?"_

"_Aniya, um… sedikit sih. Dengan begini, kita tidak bisa terpisah lagi."_ Sosok Yunho tertawa kecil _"Yunnie harap Boo tidak akan bosan karena mulai saat ini, Yunnie akan terus menempeli Boo kemanapun tanpa ada batasan waktu."_ Senyumnya semakin lebar saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Tidak akan BabyBear, Boo tidak akan pernah bosan."_ Jaejoong juga tersenyum.

"_Ah ya, tadi waktu dijewer sakitnya tetap terasa. Boo, kalau NCan berarti bisa terasa juga. Waaah"_

"_Yah, Yunnie. Bicara apa sih?"_

"_Boo, 'main' yuk. Sudah lama kan? Di mana ya?"_ Yunho menengok kiri-kanan mencari tempat yang sekiranya pas untuk tempat 'main' mereka.

"_Yah! Jung Yunnie Bear! Kenapa hidup dan mati kau tetap pervert sih!"_

"_Yunnie tidak pervert, hanya sedikit agresif. Ah, di sana, kajja"_ Yunho menarik Jaejong pergi entah ke mana.

"_Shireo Shireo! Boo tidak mau"_

"_Harus mau hahaha"_

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menguceknya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah lihat. Saat membuka mata, sosok kedua orang tadi sudah tidak ada. "Apa cuma halusinasiku ya?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu Jaejoong-hyung, aku jadi merindukannya sampai melihat bayangannya di sini." Yoochun tiba-tiba teringat jadwal yang harus ia dan tuan muda barunya hadiri. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang pemakaman.

Saat hampir sampai, dia berbalik sekali lagi memandangi tempat kedua sosok tadi berdiri. "Ternyata memang cuma halusinasiku saja." katanya lalu berlari lagi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama setelahnya, mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan area pemakaman yang sepi.

Benarkah cuma halusinasi Yoochun?

"_Yunnie… Saranghae."_

"_Nado saranghae, Boo. Nan Jeongmal dangsini neomu saranghae."_

***** Fin *****

.

AN:

Krik… krik… Kok ficnya jelek ya? T.T Maaf untuk semua yang sudah sakit mata membaca fic ini, saya tahu banyak yang kurang. Yunho jarang sekali muncul, deskripsi tidak jelas dan berulang, terlalu OOC. Jaejoongnya juga, seakan-akan lemah sekali.

Masih banyak lagi kekurangan lain. Di alur, setting, typo dan kekurangan paling besar ada pada bagian epilog. Kasian Yoochun cuma nyempil dikit ._. sebenarnya epilognya tidak mau dimasukkan, tapi rasanya aneh juga memberikan fic Sad Ending sebagai hadiah anniversary +_+

Saa~ Thanks for reading yeorobun, mohon reviewnya~ ^_^


End file.
